Queen Elspeth (Snow White: The Fairest of Them All)
' Queen Elspeth '(Miranda Richardson) is the main antagonist in the 2001 fantasy adventure television film "Snow White: The Fairest of Them All". Queen Elspeth was the evil stepmother of Snow White (Kristin Kreuk). She is characterized by being a heartless, vain, evil and cruel woman. She wishes to be the fairest in the land and has a magical mirror which she obsessively consults by asking: "Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" When the magic mirror reveals that her stepdaughter Snow White has surpassed her in beauty, she begins a ruthless quest to kill her. She was created by the Brothers Grimm . Role in the Fairy Tale The Evil Queen is Snow White's evil stepmother and also the new second wife of Snow White's father, the King, who marries her after the death of his first and deceased wife, the Good Queen, Snow White's mother. The Evil Queen becomes into the evil stepmother of Snow White. The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, is very beautiful, but she is a cold, wicked, evil and vain woman. She has in secret a magical mirror who has all wisdom. The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, ask her magic mirror every day: "Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" if the magic mirror answered: "You Are the Fairest of Them All, My Queen," all was well, but if another lady was named, she would fly into a jealous rage. She would summon her huntsman and have her killed. Years later, the magic mirror reveals that the princess Snow White was even more beautiful than her evil stepmother, the Evil Queen, and when the magic mirror reveals: "Your stepdaughter Snow White is a thousand times fairer than You, My Queen." The Evil Queen's face grew pale with anger. She calls for her royal huntsman and commands him to take her stepdaughter Snow White into the forest and kill her, and gives him a jeweled box to place her heart in. The huntsman takes Snow White into the forest and grabs his knife to kill her. However, he has pity on her and can't bring himself to do it. He breaks down at Snow White's feet and tells her the truth about her evil stepmother, the Evil Queen, that she's mad and jealous of her and will stop at nothing. The huntsman tells Snow White to run away and hide in the forest from her evil stepmother, the Evil Queen, and never return to the castle. The Huntsman kills a pig and takes its heart to give to the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother. Then the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, consults her magic mirror and learns that her stepdaughter Snow White is still alive and she lives with the seven dwarfs in their cottage in the forest, and she's holding the heart of a pig. Outrage that her huntsman tricked her, she decides to go herself to the seven dwarfs cottage. She used her black magic to disguise herself as an old and peddler woman and also an evil and ugly witch, and decides on the poisoned apple sleeping death. The spell could only be broken by true love's kiss, and she believed that her stepdaughter Snow White would be buried alive. The next morning, before the seven dwarfs leave for work, they warn Snow White that her evil stepmother, the Evil Queen, is a sly one and not to let anyone in the house. Unfortunately, Snow White forgets the warning and bites into the poisoned apple. The forest animals when to the diamond mine to bring home the dwarfs. They see her leave their house and go after her. They chase her up a mountain in a thunder storm, and lightning strikes. The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, falls to her death in the bottomless darkness. Quote *''"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all''?" Trivia *Miranda Richardson appeared as the Witch in the 1988 episode "The Three Ravens" for the TV series "The Storyteller". *Miranda Richardson appeared as Lady Van Tassel in the 1999 film "Sleepy Hollow". *Miranda also played Mrs. Tweedy in the 2000 CGI DreamWorks film Chicken Run. Gallery 8aefc2f4884d2567bc51206a168.png 24a1271a5a310b30bfde77cc755b3298.jpg hqdefaultelspeth.jpg 5549-2.jpg hqdefault-1elspeth.jpg 934689_008.jpg screenshot3.png 280full.jpg Category:2000s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Queen Category:Redhead Category:Stepmother Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Choker Necklace Category:Crown Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Attempted Murder Category:Jealous Category:Offscreen Death Category:Witch Category:Evil Laugh Category:Cannibal Category:Sibling Category:Supernatural Powers